Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven with a cooking chamber and a cooling-air fan which is disposed outside the cooking chamber, has an intake opening and is connected to an exhaust duct that opens out into the free air.
Such an oven is known from German Utility Model G 88 06 276.7, in which a cooling-air fan of standard construction can be attached to a connection opening of the exhaust duct.